twilight saga info
by Imogen Mulgrew Swan 20
Summary: it is about the people from the twilight saga


Carlisle Cullen

Dr. Cullen is a brilliant doctor who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here. We're lucky to have him. He's an asset to the community..." ―Charlie to Bella on Carlisle.

Carlisle Cullen (pronounced Car-lyle), also known as "stregone benefico", was born in 1640 in London, England, is the founder and leader of the Olympic coven. He is the second husband of Esme Cullen and the adoptive father of Emmett, Alice, Edward Cullen, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale. He is also the adoptive father-in-law of Bella Swan and adoptive grandfather of Renesmee Cullen.

Carlisle has an unparalleled gift of compassion; this allowed him to perfect his lifestyle as a "vegetarian" among vampires, to the point that he is able to completely resist the temptation of human blood even if it is in large amounts and pass this restraint to his family.

"Carlisle was born in London, in the sixteen-forties, he believes. Time wasn't marked as accurately then, for the common people anyway." ―Edward on Carlisle

"Then a doctor walked around the corner, and my mouth fell open. He was young, he was blond... and he was handsomer than any other movie star I'd seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. From Charlie's description, this had to be Edward's father." ―Bella upon seeing Carlisle for the first time.

_**Physical appearance**_

Carlisle is described as looking like a model. He has collar-length blond hair is 6'2", with a well-toned medium frame, gentle eyes and was 23 when he was changed. He is described as looking like a movie star and Charlie (Bella's father) said that many nurses cannot concentrate on their work while he is around. But as soon as Carlisle was settled and married to Esme, Charlie said that the admiration was quickly hushed in the hospital. Carlisle is slight but muscular and has a slight English accent from his youth, but can speak with a flawless American accent. It is also stated in Breaking Dawn that he looks like Zeus's "younger better-looking brother". His original eye colour was blue before becoming a vampire.

_**Personality and traits**_

Carlisle's most prominent personality trait is his compassion, which is what prompted him to practice his diet on animal blood and use his capabilities to help people in need instead of killing them. Stephanie Meyer has said that his "compassion-motivated self-control is really so incredible that it almost crosses the line into 'superpower'."

His loneliness in the years before he changed Edward and his love for his "children" also indicate that, like Esme, he is very family-motivated. Carlisle is also very patient and non-judgmental. He has a passion for collecting art, reading, and studying medicine. He also is very curious about the unknown, such as the genetic makeup of the Quileute tribe.

His peaceful and accepting nature has allowed him to make many friends, ranging from fellow vampires to humans and even werewolves, over the centuries. For a time, he was even willing to tolerate life amongst the Voltuir, despite the marked contrast between his great compassion and Aro's callous disregard for human life - as shown, for example, when Aro dumped a profusely-bleeding human body outside the library where Carlisle was studying for no other reason than to test Carlisle's self-control.

In the book The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, Bree explained that she trusted him to accept her surrender, knowing, for some reason, that when he claimed that he did not want to fight but only wanted to protect his family, he was telling the truth.

_**Powers and abilities**_

_**"**_How can you do this? Even Alice and Esme..."

"Years and years of practice. I barely notice the scent anymore... What I enjoy the very most is when my... enhanced abilities let me save someone who would otherwise have been lost. It's pleasant knowing that, thanks to what I can do, some people's lives are better because I exist. Even the sense of smell is a useful diagnostic tool at times." ―Carlisle and Bella

Carlisle came up with his own theory as to why certain vampires have enhanced abilities; they bring something from their previous human life into their new vampire existence. Carlisle is also immortal, and had spent centuries perfecting his medical talents, becoming an excellent doctor. Unlike most vampires, after 300 years of practice he is no longer tempted by the scent of human blood, and is able to use it to help him in the workplace, therefore turning his "curse" to his advantage. He also believes that every vampire's strongest ability is enhanced during their transformation. What he brought into his next life was his incomparable compassion for humans and vampires [5], which was what prompted him to redirect his diet to animal blood in the first place. He also uses his sense of smell to locate injured people who might have a chance to be saved.

Despite his naturally gentle personality and superior control over his instincts, he is also quite adapted in combat much like his adopted children and wife, as he easily conquers new-borns in Eclipse.

_**Relationships**_

Esme Cullen is Carlisle's wife, and the second vampire that Carlisle made. She is very kind-hearted, easily welcoming Bella Swan into the Cullen family.

Edward Cullen is Carlisle's first adoptive son, and the first vampire that Carlisle made.

Rosalie Hale is Carlisle's second adoptive child, and the third vampire that Carlisle made.

Emmett Cullen is Carlisle's youngest adoptive son, and the last vampire that he created.

Alice Cullen is Carlisle's adoptive daughter. Her ability to foresee the future had allowed her to see her future with Jasper and Carlisle's family, which they joined in 1950.

Jasper Hale is Carlisle's adoptive son. He and Alice first joined Carlisle's family in 1950 after leaving his previous lifestyle as a human-feeding vampire.

Bella Swan is Carlisle's adoptive daughter-in-law, married to Edward. She finds out about the Cullens' true identities after Edward became intimately involved with her, but finds their family interesting, rather than frightening.

Renesmee Cullen is the biological daughter of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan (who carried her while she was still human), making her a hybrid between humans and vampires, as well as Carlisle's adopted granddaughter.

Jacob Black is a member of the Quileute tribe, and a shape-shifter who can phase into a giant wolf. His ancestor made a treaty with Carlisle's family long ago to protect his tribe and prohibit the Cullens from hunting on their lands and biting human.

Carlislie Cullen halo


End file.
